Where Have You Gone?
by Mekuda
Summary: Elizabeth has not seen the beloved Ciel in a span of 10 years, and has fallen madly in love with a new man in the meantime. Once Ciel returns, she is torn apart between her unusually jealous fiancee and a stranger. [Prequel to Demon of Deception]
1. Be Safe

_Warnings? Info? Okay. I decided to challenge myself with a romance, since I'm more of the action type writer. This story is mainly from Elizabeth's POV, but it's in third person. I normally like to finish my stories completely before publishing them anywhere, but I'm too excited to see how this turns out. I'll be honored if you follow through with this tale. I'll try to post a new chapter everyday. Thank you for reading! Critiques welcome!_

_This is the prequel to "Demon of Deception."_

Chapter One: Be Safe

"I'll be departing for a while," a 13 year old Ciel informed a 14 year old Elizabeth. He sat as tall as he could as they conversed together in a gazebo nearby the Middleford mansion. The sun glimmered down brightly on the vibrant colors of the garden, and the smell of the flowers filled the air with the familiar sweet scent. The young earl grabbed his fiancée's feeble hands and squeezed them tightly for a moment, knowing it would be long before they would see each other again. Although his feelings were few for the lady, it was part of his duty as her lover to show as much affection as he could. The child sighed and shut his visible eye. "I'm not sure when I'll be returning, but I'm sure the case will be quick and easy to solve." The noble gave a reassuring smile after his lie; this new case would be expected as a long one. However, orders were orders, and the case would be solved no matter the timespan.

"W-Why?" Elizabeth began to tear up. She childishly slipped her hand from his grip and hastily wiped an unnoticeable tear away, trying her best to keep her ladylike figure in order. The Queen had ordered the dog to yet again solve another case, only this time Ciel would be traveling far off to the foreign country known as America. Now it would be more than dangerous without the reliable butler normally at his side, but the man had run off to a "faraway place" beyond Elizabeth's knowledge. She clutched a small gift in her hands that carried a good luck charm- a present for the young master. The young girl suddenly couldn't control herself and began to sob. She covered her face and turned away from him. "Why are you always leaving me?"

The young master's eyebrow twitched. What a nuisance. He huffed and forced a smirk while scooting in closer to her and patting the miss on the back. "Don't worry, Elizabeth. I'll stay safe. I'll even write you every day if that will make you feel better."

Her eyes began to light up as she turned to look at him once more. She clenched her fists and flaunted her teeth with a big smile. "Oh, Ciely! Will you really?!" She cheered. Her golden pigtails flew behind her as she swooped in for a hug around the neck from her beloved fiancée. "Thank you! That will make me feel much, much better! Oh, thank you!"

"Alright, get off of me!" He pouted as he forced away from her, now sitting on the opposite side of the bench. His once blue eye glistened as the awful new red color. The earl stood from his seat and brushed his clothes off before exiting from the gazebo and trudging back to his awaited carriage. He only stopped a moment to look back at his fiancée sit lonely in the freshly white painted structure. They locked eyes, and Elizabeth wiped another tear away. Ciel frowned and creased his eyebrows, studying the laced up doll. Indeed, it would be very long until they would see each other again. The earl turned away from her and lifted his head to look at the slowly moving clouds. "I'll be seeing you, then… Lizzie," Ciel said before making his way to the carriage again.

Elizabeth blushed and smiled as she looked down at her gloved hands which sat in her lap. Although it wasn't what she wanted to hear, it was content enough. He rarely called her by her desired nickname anyway. This would be her last time seeing the darling fiancée for a while. She didn't know how long until he would come back- weeks, months, maybe even years. She knew she couldn't pass up this opportunity. "Wait!" Elizabeth cried as the boy stepped into the carriage. She quickly arose from her seat and lifted her skirt up, now speeding towards the vehicle. "Ciel!" She called again, waving her arm around. The driver whipped the reins of the horses and they all began to start off into a gallop. Elizabeth clutched a small box in her hand. She pumped herself to run as fast as she could to catch up to the carriage, now holding the gift up to the window. "Ciely!"

"What the-?!" Ciel whipped his head around to gaze at the speeding girl. He was baffled. The boy had never even seen a child race so fast in those 13 years of life.

"Please take this as good luck on your journey!" The bubbly girl panted, lightly falling behind.

The box was handed off to Ciel with a struggle, but he took hold of the present and flopped back in his seat, shutting the window curtains so there wouldn't be another disturbance. The noble forced himself to unwrap the orange ribbons. He then opened the white lid to find inside a diamond necklace that beheld a pink kunzite gem at the end. The earl scoffed at the girly junk, but slid the jewelry onto his neck anyways. What a fortune it must have cost to have this made, but the girl was willing to buy anything for her fiancée. He whispered a "thank you" and clutched the good luck charm tight in the palm of his hand.

Elizabeth, not being able to keep up anymore, did her best to run to a stop but ended up tripping and ruining her beautiful coral lace dress with dirt. The dust that had rushed up from the carriage flew into her face, forcing several coughs to slip from her lungs. She covered her mouth with one hand and winded away the dust with her other, then sat in the silence for a while as it cleared up. She was deathly going to miss that boy of hers. Elizabeth cupped her hands over her mouth and called out to the shrinking carriage one last time even knowing they wouldn't hear; "You better not look at any other girls while you're gone!"

* * *

Elizabeth lied in her bed early the next morning, unable to get up. She hardly gained a wink of sleep because she was so utterly weary about her fiancée's travels, wondering if he would be safe or not. The lady sat up in her bed and lifted her hand over her mouth to voice a yawn. Moments later, her servant known as Paula came in to dress her madam. The maid smiled. "You seem tired, milady."

Elizabeth nodded and lifted her arms so her gown could be removed. "My Ciely won't be around for a while," she sighed. Her eyelashes fluttered and she let out another ungraceful yawn into Paula's face. "I don't even know when he's coming back or if he'll even be okay."

Paula frowned and hummed, thinking of how to cheer up the child. She quickly finished dressing the small girl and jumped back, suddenly waving her hands around and smiling so big that it forced her eyes close. "Why don we go shoppen fer some new cute dollays? That will make those nasteh thoughts go aweh, huh?!" She forced a big, bright laugh and opened her eyes again, only to come to a frown at the sight of her master's sorrowful facial expression. The maid lightly smiled again and sat down next to Elizabeth, throwing her arm around the depressed child and rubbed her shoulder. "Iem sure he'll be well. He's alwehs turned up safe bafore," Paula encouraged, slightly tilting her head. "You don think he'd do anythen to get himself killed, would ya?"

"Oh, but he would!" Elizabeth pouted, ripping from her servant's grip to stand and look at her. "My Ciely is always getting hurt; he's always risking his life for that bully of a Queen!"

Paula was taken aback from the sudden outburst. "Oh, mai. You shouldent talk like that about Her Majesteh."

Elizabeth puffed out her cheeks and held her breath. She whipped her arm forward and pointed at Paula, thinking of what to say without trying to say anything mean, but nothing crossed her kind and delicate mind. Instead, the stubborn girl blew out her breath and turned around and marched out the door without another word, swinging her arms and legs up in the most absurd fashion. "She could never understand my fury!" Elizabeth pouted in the most humorous way. She made her way out of the manor and into the very outskirts of the gardens, stopping at a semi lonely tree. There, she twirled and twirled and flopped right underneath it. The breeze cooled her temper, and the soft grass eased her tension. She sighed and shut her eyes wishing to take a nap after the exhausting, sleepless night.

A laugh was suddenly heard to her right, and she popped her eyes open and jerked her head to see what the noise was, only to be surprised by the sight of her fiancée. Ciel was lying on his back next to her, and he was smiling. He outstretched his hand and took hold of hers. How warm he felt on her bare skin. Elizabeth giggled and played with the earl's fingers. She felt herself blush as they stared into each other's eyes. Ciel's hair lightly lifted from a short breeze. "It's good to see you, Lizzie," the earl hummed. He sighed and closed his eye, the smile never departing from his lips.

Elizabeth also shut her eyes. "It's so good to see you, too! I'm glad you're back." She whispered, her stomach filling with butterflies as she began to slumber once again. Before she would completely fall asleep, she forced her eyes open once more just to make sure that her fiancé was still there right by her side and still clinging to her hand.

But he wasn't.

The dazed and confused girl sat up, realizing she fell asleep. She should have known it was only a dream; the way Ciel's eyes glimmered so blue like they had before. Instead, they were currently now a deep shade of crimson red, like Sebastian's. She hated that unnatural eye color, but things were already in their place and they wouldn't change no matter what she wanted. Elizabeth huffed. She glided back onto the grass and stared up at the leaves of the tree. Some of the glow from the sunshine fell through the tree top, painting little beams of gold on the young girl's body. Those beams were so warm, like Ciel's skin. The dream was so real; it was as if she was actually touching him, but unfortunately it was just a dream.

Elizabeth could feel a familiar lump in her throat. She sat up, realizing she was about to cry again. She shouldn't have been crying about such things. Ciel would always venture off to solve cases, and he would always be gone for a little while. However, this time was different. This time he would be hundreds of miles across the sea in a new world. This time he would be gone for possibly weeks and weeks without a day's rest. This time Elizabeth wouldn't be able to visit him on his tough case to cheer him on or even say hello. He would be off on his own little adventure all by himself, unaware of the time or date, and he wouldn't even be able to speak with his beloved fiancée. At least he had his good luck charm to keep him safe.

Elizabeth shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and forced away her puppy face. She should feel extremely happy for Ciel. After all, he was doing what he did best; solving cases. "_I'm sure the case will be quick and easy to solve_," he had so merrily acclaimed, meaning it wouldn't be long before he returned. He would come back safe and tulip petals would fall through the air and they would giggle and joyfully run in slow motion through a field and embrace each other just like in the books. It would be as if they had never even left each other's side. Elizabeth cupped her face with her hands and blushed at the sweet thought. She would just have to wait a while before her fiancée's return.

The young girl brought herself back up to her feet and brushed her fluffy satin lavender dress off, and she blithely skipped back to her abode, letting a merry tune flow from her humming lips.


	2. Charming Stranger

**_I'm not a big fan of original characters, but I thought I'd experiment with this. Enjoy!_**

Chapter Two: Charming Stranger

"_Dear Elizabeth,_

_How long has it been since we have last seen each other? A little over a year, perhaps? Unfortunately, I admit that this case is a little tougher to crack than I thought. However, I feel that I'm coming closer to catching the scoundrel. I still have plenty of work to do in this strange place, but it's quickly coming to an end, I imagine. Maybe in just a few weeks I will be able to return to the streets of London. I might even return in time for my birthday, but I'm not exactly sure. Hopefully, you won't have to wait much longer than you already have. I apologize for such a short telegram, but not a lot has crossed my mind, and I'm terribly busy. I'll write more in the next one, and maybe send some flowers if I find the chance._

_Sincerely, _

_Ciel Phantomhive"_

Elizabeth folded up the letter and held it to her chest for a moment, letting out a merry sigh. He continued to keep his promise, sending a letter every single day, and occasionally a few foreign gifts. The girl had honestly doubted him, but the earl had followed through. Elizabeth gently placed the delicate piece of paper back into the envelope and set it next to her pile of telegrams; all those that he had sent throughout the year and a half since he had left in last early spring. Each letter meant the world to her; it meant that he was safe and still alive. She would have loved to send her thoughts back to him, but there was never a return address on the envelopes. It wouldn't matter, anyway. She would tell him everything once her fiancée got back.

The now 15 year old girl stood up and looked over at Paula, who had been sitting and waiting patiently on her master. Elizabeth quickly took hold of her servant's hand and began to drag her away from the seat. "I wish to go shopping now!" The young girl giggled. She sped out the door and tossed the maid into the awaited carriage, then jumped right in and slammed the doors shut.

* * *

Paula and Elizabeth sat quietly inside their transportation as the young girl stuck her face onto the window to gaze at the outdoors. It was about the middle of autumn, and the leaves of the trees were either shaded brown or red or orange and beginning to fall. It was an ugly time, in Elizabeth's opinion. The trees were becoming bare, and their hideous branches were beginning to show. The tips of the unsightly limbs were a dark brown, and dark brown was such an ugly color. She looked over at Paula, who had been wearing exactly those colors. The young girl grimaced.

Paula took this as an invitation to a conversation and grinned, bringing up her jingles and shaking them just once. "Oh, don make that face! We're goen ta have fun todeh!" She cheered.

Elizabeth scooted down from her knees and flopped on to the chair in a normal position. She nodded and the corners of her lips barely curved upwards. "My Ciely said he'll be absent for a few more weeks, but then maybe he'll return in time for his birthday!" The young girl exclaimed, kicking her legs in excitement. She gripped the edge of the seat, not being able to contain her utter joy. To think that he might actually return in only a few more weeks was a better present that a dolled up pony.

The carriage suddenly slowed to a halt, and Elizabeth jumped from her seat and slammed the door open, not even caring that Paula was left behind once she ran onto the busy sidewalk. The energized child hopped from window to window, peeking inside for only a moment before scurrying to the next one. Paula huffed as she struggled to keep up, lifting her dress as high as she could to keep from falling. She had only managed to catch the girl when Elizabeth had come to a dead stop in front of a large window. Paula turned to see what she was looking at. It was the most enormous and absurd looking stuffed cat with the most obnoxious blue ribbon tied around its neck! The young girl couldn't keep her mouth shut while she awed at the novel, her hands attracting to the window. "Oh, Paula! This is a perfect welcome home gift!" The girl cheered, whipping her head to look at her servant. "A perfect birthday gift too!"

Paula scratched at her own cheek and stared at the abhorrent doll. It nearly took up the entire window it was displayed in. The servant shyly chuckled and looked at her tiny master. "I thought that yer fiancée dident like cats."

"He'll like this one!" Elizabeth huffed, ignoring the ignorant maid's statement. The stubborn girl rushed through the doors that jingled bells when she stampeded in. She immediately turned and threw her arms around the overly large cat in attempt to lift it, but it was too bulky to get down from its pedestal. Her face turned red and she soon gave up, now pointing her finger at Paula and wildly panting. "You! Help me get this down, now!"

"Ah, that won't be necessary, miss," a nearly bald, grey haired man greeted from behind the counter. He must have been the toy shop owner, based on his attire. The old man lifted his fingers and snapped, and two strong men came from the back doors and lifted the stuffed animal from its throne. They patiently waited for their next orders while the old man continued on with the business. "So what would you be needing this here giant cat for? It must be important if you're willing to spend so much on the thing." He walked from behind the desk and stood over the feeble customer.

Elizabeth clasped her hands together and her eyes began to sparkle in the utmost luminescent fashion. "I'm purchasing it for my fiancée! He's coming home in just a few weeks!"

The old man chuckled at the girl's overindulging enthusiasm. He studied her expensive looking dress and hair, knowing this kid wasn't just a fibber; she was obviously of royalty or something of the matter. The toy shop owner kneeled down to look up into Elizabeth's cerulean eyes and smiled the most sincerely he could. "Well then, we'll have this especially gift wrapped for that boy. In the meantime, how do you plan on paying?" He asked with a twinkle in his teeth.

The girl nodded and pulled down her purse, but when she dug into the sack she couldn't seem to find her wallet. Out of distress, she fell onto her knees and began to dig deeper and deeper, tossing out all the other useless junk on the floor. The owner raised an eyebrow, a little confused and irritated with the situation. Elizabeth frantically now turned her purse upside down and dumped whatever was left onto the floor, but her wallet was missing. Her heart sank, knowing the owner wouldn't sell her the desired cat. She quickly scooped up all of her things and stood back up, flushing from embarrassment. The young girl meekly smiled up at the intimidating old man, who was now frowning, and the other two men stood behind him glaring just as scornfully.

Before they knew it, the two girls were face down on the middle of the street, and the door was slammed behind them. Elizabeth quickly jumped to her feet and swiped the dust off of her gown. "They have no respect!" She huffed, clenching her fists as tightly as she could. The girl hastily turned around to witness her beloved cat toy being put back on its display; the two men disappeared after the deed was done. She sighed, knowing she wouldn't have time to run back home and get her wallet before it was sold to some other picky little child. Elizabeth trudged to the window one last time and placed her hands upon the glass to gaze at the noble gift. If only she hadn't forgotten her wallet at home.

"I can get that for you," an anonymous voice called from her right. She turned her head to see who the figure was. It was a boy of just a little more height than her, and he was wearing the most cute and frilly of white, lacey clothes. His black hair was slicked back, and he had the strangest colored eyes; red, just like her fiancée's and the butler's. It seemed like that eye color was becoming more and more common, but the young girl couldn't fathom why. However, that wasn't her biggest concern of the moment, for she desperately needed that cat.

Her eye's lightened up and she offered one of her most glistening smiles. "I would hate to ask you to do such a thing, but I will definitely pay you back, mister!" She begged, coming a few steps closer to the stranger.

The figure shut his eyes and smirked, placing his hand up in front of himself for her to stop. "Please, call me Lucifer."

Before Elizabeth could come up with something else to say, the porcelain skinned boy passed her by and opened the doors, the jingle echoing behind his body. The eager young girl stared at the door in awe, waiting to see what would happen next. Paula came up close to her master's side, knowing exactly what that boy was doing- flirting. The maid didn't like the idea of that, since the girl was already engaged. Before she could retort, the stranger had walked out with those two men caressing the enormous stuffed animal behind him. He threw back his long, crochet-like tailcoat with one hand and placed his other hand over his chest as he bowed. "For you, madam."

Elizabeth's smile widened as the two men dropped the cat and marched back inside. "Ohhh, thank you, Mr. Lucifer! What an awfully nice thing of a stranger to do!" She cheered. She desired to bring the young man into a hug, but because she had no idea who he was, the girl restrained herself. Elizabeth's eyes now traced the mysterious boy, who seemed so distant yet so familiar. He had charms of both Sebastian and Ciel, which was odd yet so attracting. However, she definitely had to stick to her word and follow through in her marriage with Ciel. Besides, she was still a little intimidated with this stranger, as she was with all strangers. Elizabeth relaxed her shoulders a bit and studied the figure before speaking; "I'll have to go home and fetch my wallet so I can repay you," she informed.

Lucifer let out a loud chuckle and waved his hand in the air. "Oh no, my dear. That won't be necessary. Please…" his voice was warm and soft. He took a step forward and kneeled down while easily taking her hand and looking up into her glimmering eyes. "… Allow me to take you out to dinner. It would be my pleasure."

Elizabeth yanked her hand away and deeply blushed. "I'm happily engaged, so there won't be any dinner-taking anywhere!" She pouted, now crossing her arms with her back turned to the rude boy. "And my name isn't madam or dear. I go by the name of-"

"Elizabeth Middleford," he interrupted. Lucifer stood up, now portraying innocence and sincerity, his cocky smile missing from his face. "Or Lizzie. I know you very well." The astonished girl turned to look at the stranger, and Paula slid behind her master confused, wondering who this boy was or where he came from. "If you allow me to take you out, I will gladly explain myself and how I know so much about you."

Elizabeth stared at him a moment, wondering who this character played his self to be. Interested in solving her own little case, she threw her entire arm back at Paula and waved her off. "Please take my present home! I'm going out for a while!" Elizabeth declared, skipping to her date and throwing her arm around Lucifer's, although more for protection than affection. She looked back at her anxious servant. "I'll be home before sunset," she announced, turning forward again as she joined her partner in his carriage.

* * *

Elizabeth was returned safe and sound to her home by eight in the evening. It was approaching nighttime, and the skies were dark. She slid past doors and corridors before sneakily making her way into her room, silently shutting the door behind herself. It was relieving to know she hadn't disturbed anyone on her way.

The stuffed cat sat next to her bed. It would scare her if she woke up in the night to see that. The young girl began to rethink her purchase and wondered if it would startle Ciel too. However, it was already bought, and Ciel had better enjoy the thing because she sacrificed a lot to obtain it!

She flopped on her back in her bed, reflecting on all that had happened this evening. Lucifer was only a year older than her. Their parents had apparently met at a ball some time ago, and the boy had taken immediate interest in the lovely girl who stood alone without a date. He was quite the flirt. In fact, he was _very_ good at it. Elizabeth could hardly sit at the edge of her seat while engaged in every word this man had to say. She wasn't at all interested in him, however; at least she tried not to show it. She was going against her word by falling for some other boy she hardly even knew, but it didn't hurt to make friends while her fiancée was absent. Elizabeth sighed, regretting she had ever even agreed to Lucifer's proposal today. She knew she was falling into a hole that would be difficult to get out of, but maybe the stranger would go away.

_Yes, he would go away_, Elizabeth assured herself has she rolled onto her side. She gazed up at the mighty cat and smiled, as if it was reassuring her on her thoughts as well. She closed her eyes and began to fall asleep, still in her attire from the day. Hopefully, Ciel's next letter would ease her from her thoughts.


	3. Discovered Secrets

Chapter Three: Discovered Secrets

The letters were now coming in more so every week, rather than once a day. It was understandable, since Ciel was so involved in solving that case. It had been five long years since his departure. Elizabeth was now 19; a young lady. Although she had matured over the years, her childish nature had not quite abandoned her. She still often fantasized about her fiancée's return, and about their eternal love they would share in the future. She still overreacted at the sight of 'cute' things and the sound of 'adorable' music. She still wore those fluffy dresses that stood out from the crowd. Yes, she hadn't changed much over the years, and she wondered if Ciel had changed at all while he was gone.

It was the young master's 18th birthday. The friends and family would always hold a ceremony for him every year, as if he were actually there. However, as the years went by, less and less people started to show, slowly growing tired of expecting an absent host. By his 18th, only Elizabeth, her family and servants, and the Phantomhive servants had arrived to the scene. Ciel's side of the family had not even turned up, for they had all eventually died. The celebration was small, but the crowd still enjoyed the time spent together. They all uselessly sang "Happy Birthday" in the air, and sliced a cake to eat. It was a shame that the man of the hour couldn't turn up, but he was just so busy.

Elizabeth clutched her tightly wrapped gift and walked up the steps towards Ciel's room. Every year she bought a gift for him, knowing he would have to return one day to see them. Her fiancée always sent her a gift, so it was only fair that she returned the favor to him. The young lady opened the door and gently set her gift down next to the large stuffed cat and the other presents, which were all coated in Christmas wrapping paper since his birthday was so close to the holiday. She stood there a moment and gazed sorrowfully at the presents. Elizabeth couldn't wait to see his smiling face open all of the things she had bought for him, slowly piling up over the years.

"The master will greatly enjoy these gifts once he returns from his trip." A voice soothed, also taking note that Ciel was no longer a boy anymore. It was Tanaka, the most reliable head butler of the Phantomhive estate. He stood pleasantly with his arms neatly folded behind his back at the door way in courtesy of her space.

Elizabeth shyly smiled at the benevolent butler. "Thank you, kindly, sir!" She cheered. The girl had always admired the old man for his good nature.

"Let me know if you're in need of anything, and I'll hurry to your aid," the servant assured. Tanaka nodded and escorted himself from her presence, shutting the door and leaving her alone to her own business.

Elizabeth turned back to her presents and sat down on her knees, her dress coming up into a poof. She gazed sourly at the gifts, craving for her fiancée to come back and open them all. The girl sighed and looked away from all that she had bought. She didn't want to stare at them anymore. Then suddenly, something under Ciel's old bed had caught her eye. It was the corner of what looked to be a book she had never seen before. The young lady reached her hand out and slid the object into open view, and studied the cover for a while. There was nothing on the front. It was just a red book. The inside, however, held poor cursive and terrible grammar. It seemed to be Ciel's old diary, back when he was a small child. The first date was labeled "August 11th, 1886." He would have been 10 at the time. Elizabeth read on, giggling at some of the things he had said as a little boy. She could almost imagine him saying that with his short-tempered attitude.

Reading all what he wrote brought sweet memories and wistful tears to her eyes. She recalled some of the days he had written about where those two had spent time together at a ball or at a carnival. However, her fiancée mainly wrote about his adventures with Sebastian, and how he detested the 'demonic butler.' It was so odd to read. Elizabeth thought her fiancée had admired the beloved butler. She began to wonder where Sebastian had truly gone off to in his disappearance that had taken place only months before Ciel. The child had spoken of strange things in his journal; demons, death gods, angels. They were all so very uncommon in the real world. She couldn't comprehend the child's demented imagination. When they were around, Ciel often stated that Sebastian could do things that no other being could ever do before. Now that she was reading about some of the demon's adventures, she began to actually believe the statement that was repeated so many times before. It began to dawn on her if the other servants held such powers, and she began to shiver in fear.

All of a sudden, a wild scream echoed throughout the interior of the mansion. Elizabeth panicked and slammed the book close and retreated to the location of the crowd where she had heard the cry. Upon arrival, she noticed everyone crowded around something- or someone.

"Help him!" One of the characters cried.

"He can't breathe!"

"He's not moving!"

Elizabeth peeked over a man's shoulder to see Tanaka the butler lay down on his back. He was perfectly still. The Phantomhive chef rushed to the floor and began to perform CPR, but it didn't seem to help the situation at all. The beloved Phantomhive butler was dead.

* * *

Undertaker stood outside and slowly shoveled a grave that was to be prepared for the deceased tomorrow.

A viewing for Tanaka was held a few days later after the incident in the mansion. Flocks of people, all distant friends and even the loyal servants, came to say good-bye to their friend one last time before the funeral. No one was truly surprised to hear that he had died of cardiac arrest, since he was so old. His time was approaching, anyway. They all mourned while they passed by and looked into his casket at the silent, old man. He lied so peaceful inside the bed of death, as if he weren't actually dead but only stuck in a deep sleep. His pale skin seemed to almost glow from his holy past and good nature. The butler would most certainly be missed.

Elizabeth took her turn to look at her old friend while she wiped her flowing tears away with her handkerchief. Lucifer stood behind her and rubbed the young lady's arm in attempt to comfort her. His eyes glittered as he gazed at the still man. "It's a shame that such a hard-working and well admired man would leave this earth in such an awful manner," the friend comforted. He lightly squeezed the trembling girl, and they walked away from the scene.

"Ciel won't even know his butler died until he gets back," Elizabeth sobbed as they heavily trudged outside where it snowed. "He will be so distraught."

He lifted her chin and brought her into a solacing kiss, as he had always done since they met, and quickly left her lips again as he gazed into her weary eyes and warmly smiled. "He'll be alright."

The two often forgot that Elizabeth was engaged, but it had been so long and they were extremely doubtful that Ciel would ever return. The young lady brought her wet face into his chest and hugged him for a moment. His clothes were so warm out in the cold of the day. He rubbed her back and shushed her sobs, although it was no use since she would only cry until she couldn't cry anymore. Elizabeth let go and moved away from him. At that point, all she wanted was to be left alone. Lucifer instantly understood her by her actions and retreated to the inside of the funeral home.

The woeful girl wandered out towards the ice-covered lake and stared at her reflection. Her makeup was stained under her eyes, which ruined her feminine attributes. She sat down and held her knees to her chest, wishing for the butler back. Not only him, but she craved to see her fiancée again. She felt utter regret going off with this new noble, but she had grown so accustomed to him. Her family detested her decision, but they too felt that Ciel wasn't coming back and decided to accept her desire. Elizabeth rested her chin on her knees. "Oh, Ciel. I'm sorry for all that's happened, and you weren't even here to help any of it," she wept, wiping her tears away again.

"Please don't cry," she thought she heard a voice say. The girl looked up, recognizing the voice. There stood Ciel, a young child, standing on the center of the ice.

Elizabeth immediately stood from her ground and cupped her cheeks in fright. "Ciely, you get back here right now! That's dangerous!" She called almost childishly as if she were still a young girl herself. The beckoning girl began to cautiously step onto the ice and slide her feet towards her fiancée. Her arms flailed as she struggled to keep her balance, and her feet moved every which way along the ice. She focused down on her feet and watched them become still once more, now catching herself from falling flat onto the ice. She giggled at her accomplishment and looked up again, but realized the child was gone. "C… Ciel?" Reality hit her, and she remembered she wasn't a little girl anymore, nor was she playing games; she was standing on dangerous ice that could shatter at any minute.

The girl arose in panic, and she started to flail her arms again. The ice beneath her feet began to crack around her body; her eyes trailed the enemy as it circled her. Before she could save herself, the platform broke, and a splash flew into the air as she fell into the hole. The icy water immediately stung her skin like bees and needles. She grabbed at the ledge and screamed for help, frantically kicking her legs underwater. Normally back in her childhood she would beg for Ciel's aid, but this time she was calling for Lucifer.

He sped through the trees at a rapid pace, and he jumped onto the ice and slid to a stop in front of her. His hands took hold of her arms and he lifted her to the surface with what seemed like super strength. Lucifer knelt down and patted her back as she sputtered water. "What were you doing, Lizzie? You could have been just as dead as Tanaka if I wasn't around!" He lightly shouted. With a deep sigh, he took off his coat and placed it around her shivering body, then he gently lifted her up in a princess style and began to easily cross back over the ice to the solid ground. Elizabeth stared at him, wondering how he managed to move on the ice so smoothly. It wasn't humanly possible. She thought back about Ciel's diary and remembered all of the supernatural things the demon butler could do. Just when she was about to question her savior, he lost his balance for a moment and almost fell, reassuring the girl that he was indeed human.

Lucifer tightly carried her all the way back to the funeral home and placed her inside the carriage without telling anyone they were leaving. He got in behind her and closed the door, and the driver went off back to the direction of the Middleford estate. The guardian scooted closer to the survivor and began to hug her to keep her warm, but it didn't seem to satisfy her. "We'll be home before you know it, and you'll be able to warm up in front of the fire," Lucifer soothed with his voice calm and quiet. Elizabeth also scooted in closer and snuggled up to his heated body. He sort of chuckled and looked down at her. "What were you doing all the way out in the midst of the lake?"

Elizabeth couldn't work her mind to speak. All she could focus on was how cold she was. _And Ciel._ She didn't know what she saw out there, but it obviously wasn't her fiancée. He was definitely not a child anymore, and it was preposterous to even assume that that was him coaxing her to the middle of that dangerous pool. She suddenly burst into tears. So many unexplainable events had happened in the past couple of days that she just couldn't control herself. She buried her icy face into his warm chest, and he stroked her on the back like he had done earlier and kissed her head. They remained in silence for the rest of the ride.


	4. Forget Him

Chapter Four: Forget Him

Elizabeth was now 22. The letters had stopped coming in for about a year now, and everyone had assumed the worst. "He's most likely gotten himself killed," Frances Middleford, Elizabeth's mother, had coldly stated at one point. She stared blankly at her daughter, who only gazed at all the past telegrams sent from him. Frances placed a tender hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and forced a crooked smile. "On the bright side, you won't have that weak boy dragging you down anymore." When there was no reply from the stubborn girl, she grunted and swiftly turned on her heel to exit. There was no point in staying if there was no conversation. Before she left, she stopped at the doorway and smiled back at her daughter. "You and Lucifer make a beautiful couple," She complimented, finally leaving the room.

The young woman sat alone by her large pile of letters, wondering if she would ever get a new one. She regretted ditching Ciel for a stranger. She couldn't even talk to him about it. While he was out risking his life to save everyone from a cold blooded serial killer, Elizabeth was out flirting with a man Ciel had never even heard of. She couldn't keep her promise about staying true to her fiancée. Elizabeth buried her face in her hands, but she wouldn't cry. She couldn't anymore. She loved that Lucifer of hers. He was sweet and gave her all the love that Ciel had always held back so roughly. Lucifer was gentle and understanding. He was everything that the girl could ever want in a man, and now she could finally have him. It was so pitiful for Elizabeth to leave her fiancée, but he was probably dead or not even concerned about her well-being anymore. Yes. That was it. He didn't even care about his fiancée anymore. That's why the letters stopped, because he didn't care.

Elizabeth leaned back in her chair and sighed. The idea of him not caring seemed like a whole better reason to leave Ciel for the newcomer, and she decided to gladly accept it. No more guilt. She stood up from her seat and left her letters on the table. She was never going to go through them again, for whenever she did, she thought of Ciel and became doleful. That man had associated with demons and foul creatures, and there was no way Elizabeth wanted to marry a strange person like that. It was only for the best that Ciel went away anyway.

The young woman galloped to the door. She was expecting Lucifer to arrive at any minute. The two were going out on a date for the third time of the week. It seemed like they nearly spent every moment with each other, unlike how she had with Ciel back as children. There was a sudden knock, and Elizabeth rushed to answer if before her butler could. She smiled up at the prim and well-dressed character, who smiled back down at her. "Hello, Lizzie," the charming gentleman greeted as he moved aside for her to step out. She grabbed his arm and he escorted her to their patiently standing horses where they would begin their day.

* * *

The two rode their stallions out in the woods. They had been on a hunting spree, since Elizabeth always took great pride in the sport because she was so skilled at it. The two had spent most of their day fooling around and shooting their guns at every little thing that moved, but always shot off to the side so they wouldn't harm it. Now unless a deer was spotted, they would aim the barrel directly at it and pop it right through the skull, letting the untamed creature's blood explode onto the wild grass. They'd cheer at what they did and trotted to the dead animal. There, Lucifer would tie the lifeless being to the back of his horse behind himself and carry it throughout their journey. They now had three deer piled up on top of each other, and his horse was beginning to fall behind Elizabeth's from the weight. He patted the steed's mane and looked over to the young lady, who had been watching him. "Perhaps we should turn back and call it day? It's almost sunset, after all." Elizabeth offered with a joyful curve of her lips, knowing that was what Lucifer wanted.

He nodded in agreement, and the two turned their stallions around and began to make way to the carriage. Unfortunately, they had no idea of their location but chose not to admit it assuming the other knew the way back home. The sky was now a violet color, and it would soon fall into a dark and deep indigo blue. Elizabeth huffed and looked at her partner; he immediately turned to lock eyes with her. They both seemed horribly distasteful with each other at the moment. "I thought you knew the way!" Elizabeth pouted, stopping her horse.

Lucifer grunted and halted his steed as well, whipping his long bangs from his eyes. "I was following _you_, young lady," he mocked. They were silent for a moment, and the crickets began to chirp. Lucifer lightly kicked his horse and began to move again.

"You don't even know where you're going and you dare to leave!" The stubborn girl cried, now following him again.

He deeply sighed at her spicy attitude and sped up a little to keep away from her. "Well, we surely can't stay here! A bear might smell the dead deer's scents and come to attack us. We have to keep moving at all times-"

"I'm tired! I want to stay here!" Elizabeth childishly bickered. Before the man could retort, she gestured a yawn with her hand and jumped down from the massive animal. She began to take her satchel and set it on the ground. She was making a pillow of the thing. Lucifer made snobby comments that the girl refused to listen to, and she set her head down on her manmade bed and attempted to fall asleep. The man scratched the back of his head and groaned, getting off of his horse as well. There was no use in traveling at night anyway if they couldn't see. He leaned against a tree and sat fairly far away from Elizabeth, being sure to hold a gun in his lap. The young lady frowned at what he was carrying. "What do you plan to do with that?"

Lucifer stared at her a moment before scornfully answering. "You don't want to get mauled, do you? I'm going to stay awake and shoot at whatever threat comes near."

Elizabeth moaned. She lifted her head from her satchel and suddenly stood up. "No, you're not! You're going to be blasting that thing off all night on purpose so I won't have a wink of sleep!" She marched over to her companion's spot and tore the weapon from his weak grip.

Lucifer was baffled at her unladylike actions. "Will you stop?! I'm trying to protect us," he growled. The man then got on his feet and stole the gun away from her again, but she only took hold of it once more. They both refused to let go. "Quit being such an ignorant little hussy and let me do my job!" Lucifer insulted while gritting his teeth. They held on for a moment, but Elizabeth let go of the gun and clenched her fists. She suddenly punched him in the throat, causing him to choke and drop his weapon. She then snatched it from the floor and stomped back to her spot, flopping down into her makeshift bed with her back turned to him.

Lucifer rubbed his neck and disdainfully glared at that ignorant woman. He slid down his tree again and leaned against it, suddenly chuckling. "My, you sure can pack a punch," he complimented, trying to lighten the mood. All he got in return was a 'hmp,' and he brought forth another attempt. "Who taught you to hit like that?"

There was a quiet grumble and Elizabeth barely shifted her position. "My mother," she coldly answered. Now getting uncomfortable with the way she laid, she turned and lied on her back to gaze at the stars. An awkward smirk crossed her lips and she started to nervously fiddle with her thumbs. "She said that… you and I are beautiful together." The girl's face began to fall into a deep red.

"Now, are we?" Lucifer breathed, grinning to himself. His stomach suddenly growled, and Elizabeth's echoed off of his, ruining their small moment. They both sighed and stared at the dead deer on the horse's back. They were covered in flies, but the two were so hungry. The man forced himself up and made his way towards the precious meat to cut them down. "We won't be able to get anything until morning, so we might as well build a fire and blaze one of these up."

All of a sudden, there was a low growl in the distance. The horses neighed and became uneasy as they whipped their heads around. Elizabeth sat up and looked in the direction the noise came from. Lucifer also turned. The young girl shivered and grasped the gun as tightly as she could. "Was that a bear?" Her voice was trembling. Her eyes shifted from the bushes to her friend, who was unaware that he was still gripping onto the ropes.

"No," he whispered, his hand slipping from the rope. Another growl was heard to their left, and then a bark to their right. "… It's a pack of wild dogs." He whipped his head to look at the quivering girl who was dazed as she stared off into the distance. "Elizabeth! Snap out of it! Position the rifle and protect yourse-" Before he could finish, a frenzied beast burst from the bushes and ran for her. The frightened girl immediately pulled the trigger and the dog fell right onto its side. It bled out onto the grass. They were both relieved that that one had died so quickly. Suddenly, another dog came from the distance and sped for Lucifer. It latched onto his arm with its fangs. He went to grab for the gun normally mounted at his side, but it was in the girl's hands. He began to panic. "Shoot it! Get it off!"

Elizabeth jumped and turned to face her lover. She was so frightened that she would accidentally shoot him, and she was by no means prepared to make him bleed. Lucifer told her to shoot again, and she lifted the gun. Her fingers shook as she took hold of the trigger. More and more of the wild beasts began to close in on the fighting man, now starting to tear at his clothes. "Hurry!" He ordered. Elizabeth gasped and rapidly pulled the trigger without a second thought. A doglike shriek was heard from that direction. "Good! Again!" Lucifer cheered, now putting good faith in her. Elizabeth carefully aimed the weapon and shot again, hitting one of the dogs in the cranium. The overconfident woman hastily pulled the trigger once more, but this time accidentally shot Lucifer in the leg from firing too quickly. He let out an awful cry, and Elizabeth screamed at what she had done. She couldn't get up and help him until the beasts had fled. The girl stood up now and aimed the gun again, shooting and shooting at all of the terrifying animals. One by one, they either ran after being wounded or died until they were all eventually gone.

The frantic woman scurried to his side and looked over his leg. "Lucifer! I'm so sorry for hitting you! I didn't mean to!" She whimpered as she examined all of the other rips on his clothes.

"What? You didn't hit me." He said. They looked into each other's eyes, and Elizabeth's eyebrows creased into confusion.

"You screamed! I must have hit you. I saw the bullet go right into your leg!" Her voice rose, although she didn't want to get angry after what they had just witnessed.

"No, you hit the dogs," he defended, but she didn't hear him. She searched all around his body for injuries again and noticed he wasn't bleeding anywhere. A small hole where the bullet had hit was pierced in his slacks, but there wasn't a scratch on him. Elizabeth began to breathe heavily. She looked up into the man's eyes, and noticed that they were slightly glowing red, like they had since they first met. Lucifer always said it was an unfortunate condition, but the girl didn't seem to believe him anymore at that moment. Even in the dark of the night they glowed, which was extremely unnatural even for just a genetic mutation. She began to think of the red eyes Sebastian and Ciel had, and wondered if this man she had grown so close to was a demon too. "What's wrong," he asked, noticing the worried facial expressions. The man's entire face suddenly began to glow with a strange yellowish orange color. Elizabeth's heart raced.

"Hey, you guys a'right?" A man asked. They jumped and looked back at a strange figure that was holding a lantern. That must have been what made Lucifer's eyes glow so bright- the lantern's light. Elizabeth sighed, deciding again that her friend was indeed human. "I heard some gunshots and some screams and decided ta check it out… You two lost?" He asked again. The couple nodded. "Wella… I can escort you fellers outta here."

* * *

Lucifer stood at Elizabeth's doorstep as they said good night to each other. It was extremely late by the time they returned to the Middleford manner. They had discarded the deer in the woods, deciding it would be better that the wild animals had the flesh instead. All of their hard work was wasted on demented creatures, but it couldn't be helped.

"I still think you should come inside and let me bandage up your wounds," Elizabeth offered, feeling bad about all that they had gone through. She still insisted that she shot him and wanted to make up for it, but she didn't let on, since Lucifer argued that she didn't hurt him.

The man shook his head. "I'll dress my own wounds," he said flatly. He turned as if he was about to walk away, but he didn't leave the steps. "Thank you for saving my life tonight."

Elizabeth warmly smiled. "Thank you for being the bait."

They both lightly chucked, although they were still shaken up from the incident. They said their goodbyes and he walked to the carriage to leave, not to be seen again for a couple days.

Elizabeth went back inside and leaned on the closed door. If it wasn't for him, she would have died. She could have sat there and held the gun like an idiot and got mauled by all of those vicious beasts. He didn't even run away. He stayed to make sure that she was safe. Ciel would most often make the butler carry her to safety. That wasn't noble- that was cowardly. She was right. That boy had never cared for her, not the way Lucifer did. Ciel only stuck to her side because he had to, but when it came down to it in the very end, he only cared for himself. Elizabeth sighed. It was definitely the time to forget all about him and move on to Lucifer. "Lucifer," she repeated out lout, shutting her eyes and smiling. Yes, Lucifer was a wonderful choice.


	5. Return

_**I had a little bit of a writer's block in this chapter. I didn't plan this one out so well. And I also mentioned earlier in the story that Elizabeth's eyes were blue. They're not. They're green. c: Forgive me for that error.**_

Chapter Five: Return

Alexis, Elizabeth's father, decided to finally confront his daughter on a touchy subject he was hoping to never approach, since he so dearly loved his little girl. He knew she wouldn't stay young forever, and it was finally time for her to grow up. Alexis knocked on her door and entered before she could allow him. He sat at the edge of her bed, and looked at his daughter who was engaged book. The man shifted and turned his eyes to stare at his polished shoes. He felt awfully uncomfortable, but he knew it was the right time.

"My dear Elizabeth, your mother and I have been talking lately," he started. "Your brother has approved of this as well. You and Lucifer have grown very close to each other over the past several years…" Hearing the heartwarming name, she now lifted her head to listen. "I think it's time that you leave the nest and marry him. We've already spoken, and he gladly accepted the idea." He now turned and looked at his little girl, whose face was a deep rosy color. "What are you? 24? I think you're beyond old enough for marriage by now. It will hurt to see you go, but it will be great to see you standing in your beautiful white dress…" He trailed off, imagining the moment.

Elizabeth scooted from her spot on her bed and threw her arms around his neck from behind him. "Oh thank you, father!" She giggled with utter joy.

He chuckled and hugged her arm with his hand. "He'll be here at one in the afternoon to propose. He told me not to spoil it, but … I couldn't help myself. Everyone already knows, and now so do you. Try to act surprised."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. She started to shove him off of the bed. He stood up and she pushed him in the direction of the exit. "I have to get ready! I'll talk to you soon!" She used all of her energy to force one last hard shove before finally pushing him out and slamming the door. "I love you! Thank you!" Elizabeth cheered. She immediately rushed to her vanity and started throwing her hands all over her makeup. She could have asked Paula to do it, but she was so excited that she decided to put it on herself. It would be hard to cover her blushing face, but she could manage. It was nearly ten in the morning, so she would have to rush to prepare herself. "Oh, Lucifer!" She repeated to herself over and over as she began to work on her hair.

* * *

It had been a decade since his departure, and he was finally returning to his beloved homeland. The difficult case was finally over with. Ciel Phantomhive was now a 23 year old man. His figure was that of an adult; masculine and defined. He was very similar in appearance compared to his deceased father and was as intelligent as the man too. He had grown entirely out of his childhood frilly clothes, and now wore suits like the average wealthy men around him, although he still never seemed to stray away from a blue wardrobe. He also portrayed mature and proper manners, as everyone had gained once they got older. He had become more skilled in things, and his agility and strength increased as well. His unfortunate asthma disappeared as the years went on, so he was now much healthier than he was before.

Ciel gripped onto the handrail of the ship he rode as it sailed into the English Channel. The calm breeze blew his coat behind his back and moved his bangs from his glistening red eye and eye patch. It struck nine in the morning by the time the boat came to a stop. Seagulls and pelicans called as they flew over the harbor while passengers fled onto the loading docks. Ciel forced his way through the crowd towards the busy city and began to wave his arm around once stepping onto the sidewalk. Automobiles passed through the streets, hardly any looking familiar at all to be a taxi. Several minutes crawled before one of the rides stopped for him. He opened the door and sat down in the leather seat without carrying any luggage. "The Middleford estate," Ciel commanded as he gave out the rest of the location's information.

A period of ten years had gone by since he had seen Elizabeth. He had never been so excited to see a familiar face before. While staying in America, he was constantly changing partners for safety reasons, and he almost never saw the same face more than three times. The only face that stuck to his mind was the serial killer, which didn't matter anymore. He had finally captured the monster only two weeks ago, so it was no use to remember the character's mask. Ciel craved to see all of his servants again, but mainly his fiancée, Elizabeth. That was the last face he saw before he left and desperately wanted to know the changes. As he began to age, he fell more and more into the state of love, as everyone did when they grew. He realized how truly in love he was with the woman. The young man lifted his hand to his chest and took hold of the pink kunzite necklace that his fiancée had given to him so many years ago. He smiled proudly at the fact that he managed not to lose it after such a long period of time. Elizabeth would be proud as well.

The vehicle arrived at 11 o'clock sharp. Ciel paid the driver and casually stepped out of the ride, now standing in front of the manor looking sharp and spiffy in his attire. He adjusted his coat and strode along the walk way until he reached the porch. The place hadn't changed much at all, unlike the rest of London. He took a deep breath. His black gloved hand lifted and knocked on the door three times. The sound it made seemed to echo deeper and deeper inside his head. He was about to see his fiancée again after an entire decade. He wondered if they'd be furious or astonished, since he hadn't written the Middlefords in about five years. He would explain everything once he would get alone with Elizabeth.

The door opened and from behind it peeked Paula, looking at him with that clueless expression she always held. Ciel shifted his feet and politely dipped his top hat with a warm smile. "I'm looking for Lizzie. Elizabeth Middlefor-"

The door slammed shut, taking him aback. He could hear some muffled sounds from behind the entrance. In another minute, the door opened again, and out came a semi-decent looking young lady. Half of her hair was curled and only the eyes of her makeup were completed. Only one earring was in and she had a messy gown thrown over her. Apparently she was getting ready to leave to some place, but Ciel couldn't fathom where. Despite all the little flaws she had, she was absolutely beautiful. Her eyes were the most beautiful emerald color he had ever viewed, and her golden hair glimmered so majestically in the sunlight. She looked vaguely familiar, and began to assume it was his fiancée. She had definitely matured over the years, for the better. Elizabeth portrayed every gorgeous ladylike aspect that Ciel had never expected out of her. He began to feel his heart race as he looked the lady up and down. "Elizabeth," he whispered, "You look stunning."

She suddenly giggled and blushed. Elizabeth also realized she knew this man, for he looked much like his father, and this character was marked with an eye patch that only one person she knew was ever seen wearing it in their life. However, this man was more built than the child she had spent her days with so many years ago, and he was much more attractive. She gazed into his crimson eye, which used to be such a beautiful blue "C-Ciel. I t-thought yo-" Her words cut off for she was beginning to choke up in her tears. All this time she thought he was dead, and there he stood well and alive in front of her. Her fury began to rise, wondering why he hadn't talked to her in so long. She found the strength to speak again due to her anger; "Why didn't you write? I waited and waited, Ciel Phantomhive!"

Ciel lifted his hands in protest. "I was so busy… And later they told me not to write anyone anymore for fear that the killer would find your address and kill you- what little family I had left! It was for safety precautions."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She argued, stomping her feet as if she was a child again. "You couldn't write one last letter explaining why? I thought … _We_ thought you died." She was now looking down at the wooden platform which they stood on. She couldn't bear to look at him any longer, or else she would fall into tears. Ciel let a deep breath flow from his nose, and he came closer to embrace her but she only took a step back towards the inside of the mansion. "Let's talk indoors."

In a matter of minutes, the two were sitting in the lounge sipping tea that Paula provided for them. They were reminiscing in their childhood, and all that had happened while the other was absent from each other's life. They were both quiet for a moment, thinking of what else to say. "Tanaka passed away," Elizabeth informed so blatantly, not thinking of his feelings.

A look of pain hit Ciel's face. "Oh… That's unfortunate."

"But he had a beautiful and well respected funeral," she quickly stated in an attempt to lighten the mood after realizing that was not the best thing to say. He only nodded.

The two had grown silent again. Throughout their entire conversation, Elizabeth tried not to mention Lucifer for fear that Ciel would become entirely enraged; although the man would be coming to propose _in front of her fiancée _in the next hour and 30. A shivered sigh slipped from her lips, which Ciel took note of. He decided to speak again, thinking he was beginning to bore her. "I see you've been getting yourself dolled up to go somewhere," he pondered in wonder of where she would leave to.

"Well I was getting ready for a party," she began, knowing he had always detested balls and would leave. She was by no means wanting to hurt him, but she had no idea how else to get out of the situation. She only begged that Ciel would go home and not run into Lucifer any time soon. "We were going to throw it here."

Ciel rested his elbow on the arm of the chair and laid his cheek on his hand. "Isn't that so? I would love to be your date, then." He flirted, lightly throwing a smirk. Elizabeth began to blush a deep red and grinned.

Paula, who stood behind her, scowled deeply at the deceitful girl. She didn't understand who this man was, or why Elizabeth was lying to him. "What sheh didnet mention," Paula interrupted, "was thatta young man would be comen o'er ta propose ta her."

Elizabeth's heart sank.

Ciel suddenly chuckled. "Did someone not tell him we were engaged?" He asked, humorously baffled. Elizabeth turned her sorrowful gaze to the floor. There was an odd silence between the three of them. "Lizzie?" Ciel sat up in his seat and leaned forward. "Elizabeth, did you not tell him?"

"Like I said, we all thought you died," Elizabeth whispered. She looked up at her fiancée in shame. The man looked confused, which soon turned into a face of damage. The young lady felt it was necessary to explain herself. "We had met only a year after you left. And … and after assuming you passed away, I began to madly fall in love with him."

The bewildered fiancée clenched his fists. "So what's his name?" There was a moment between the two of them. Ciel began to get testy as he fiddled with his fingers. He couldn't control his anger and let out a roaring "well?!"

Elizabeth jumped. "His … his name is … Lucifer."

"Lucifer?!" Ciel bellowed a laugh in utter jealousy. He couldn't believe that this figure was actually real; that Elizabeth wasn't just playing games on him. His fingers began to tremble, yet all he could do was awkwardly smile in his confusion. "Why, Lucifer is the Devil's name!"

Elizabeth's eyebrows creased into frustration and she stood from her chair. "It's funny that someone like you should mention devils when_ you_ were the one who had associated with demons!" She argued, boiling with fury. She gritted her teeth and walked around the coffee table to stand over him. "I read your childhood journal! I read all about the demons and the angels and the death gods!" She grabbed at his tie and yanked it. She had never been so upfront with anyone; never been so courageous. But she had especially never been so rude and demanding with her fiancée. "I want you to tell me everything right now! Everything from the very beginning!"

Ciel was quiet for a moment. He had never meant for anyone to see those writings. That was to be his secret that would follow him to his grave, but the love of his life somehow found it all. Of course, he also felt that she had no right to know anything after all the pain she had just caused him to go through. However, he folded anyway. "Alright…"

She let go of his clothing and sat back down. The girl listened intently as he explained every small detail from the beginning of his journey down to the end of the road. Every horrific word struck them both in the heart. They didn't know how to handle each other at the moment. It was all new and strange for them. The story ended 10 minutes before Lucifer would arrive, and Elizabeth began to feel uneasy. She gripped at the arm of the chair and took a deep, quivering breath. "You have to leave, Ciel." She instructed, now fearful of the man once she had come to know that he was a demon himself.

The young man frowned and looked at her. "Why must I? We haven't seen each other in a decade and you expect me to leave?"

"You've changed…" Elizabeth stated with a frown. "Besides, I've fallen in love with someone else!" It was a lie, for she would never truly stop loving this demented Ciel, but her feelings were mutual for Lucifer. "Get that through your head! You have no life with me anymore! I've moved on after your ten year absence." Elizabeth was now sobbing, ruining her unfinished makeup. "You didn't even write!" Ciel felt uncomfortable and wished to hug her so she'd feel better, but he knew she didn't want to be anywhere near him. He longed to only touch her beautiful skin, but it was too late. He would leave the girl to her crying.

Ciel let out a deep breath. Paula shivered in fear as she watched the half-demon stand from his seat and make his exit. He suddenly stopped without looking back, hoping that there would be something to say to make things better; "If I could change everything in my past just to be with you, I would." Elizabeth didn't look up. Ciel walked on again and made his leave to the exiting door. Just as he stepped outside, a carriage began to pull up. He assumed it was Lucifer, and decided to stay for a second to see who would be taking care of Elizabeth from then on.

A tall leg stooped onto the dirt road, along with another leg and a full body. The character wore high heeled boots and lacey white clothes to match- a tuxedo. And his coal black hair was neatly tied back into a long ponytail with his bangs draping just above his eyes. Ciel squinted. _Red eyes_. Like a demon. The two began to march towards each other, walking as tall as they could in the height of their pride. They glared as they stepped by each other almost in slow motion, as if they knew exactly who the other was. "Lucifer…" Ciel silently barked as he stuck his hands in his coat pockets.

"Phantomhive…" Lucifer replied, sneering.

"I'll be returning," Ciel hissed.

Lucifer's snicker disappeared. "Don't count on it."

Normal time seemed to take its place again, and the two finally passed each other up. Ciel reached Lucifer's abandoned carriage and decided to take it to retreat back to his own home. The troubled noble sat in the carriage and pondered over this strange man. He narrowed his eyes and the horses began to take off. Lucifer was not a normal being and didn't seem like anyone he'd like to mess with. This figure was sinister, like his former butler, Sebastian. Ciel realized that Elizabeth was far too ignorant to see Lucifer's malicious ways. However, she chose this life with him, and the earl wouldn't interfere. It was his first day back and already so many things had gone wrong.


	6. Coldblooded Demon

Chapter Six: Coldblooded Demon

Horses trotted their hooves on a dirt road and pulled a small carriage. Ciel sat inside. He was still contemplating Elizabeth's soon-to-be husband, and began to deeply regret giving her up so easily to that wicked man. The girl didn't know what she was getting herself into. Or maybe… Lucifer actually _was_ a good person, and Ciel was only jealous. He gritted his teeth and scowled at the thought. There was absolutely no way that such a character like that demon caressed such a benevolent soul, not that he had a soul to begin with. The earl pinched his nose and sighed, knowing what he would have to do, whether Elizabeth was fine with it or not. "Driver, turn the carriage aroun- Ah!"

A sudden jolt caused the carriage to slightly tip over, causing Ciel to slide to the other side. It fell upright on its wheels again and continued to carry on as if nothing happened. "What's going on?!" The noble yelled, holding onto the seat for dear life. The carriage began to sway again and the horses neighed so terrifyingly, yet they wouldn't stop unless the driver commanded. The frightened young man became curious and cautiously stuck his head through the window and noticed that the driver was missing from his perch. "Dammit!" He went back inside and panicked, wondering what to do next or what was bashing at his ride. Another hard slam hit the carriage. The horses neighed. They began to pass a bridge over a canal and Ciel held his breath, knowing what was coming. One more exploding impact forced the carriage over the rail and into the depths of the water.

Bubbles clouded Ciel's vision as he frantically searched for the handle that opened the door. He threw it open and swam for the drowning stallions. The wholeheartedly noble started unhooking them from their death bed, and in a moment, all of them were swimming for the surface. Ciel was the first to reach the top and whipped his bangs from his eyes as he gasped for air. He quickly swam for shore, knowing the frenetic steeds would be bashing their hooves behind him in a moment. The earl lied on his back for a while and rested once reaching the bank. He began to hear footsteps approaching him, and immediately sat up to look at the figure now blocking the sunlight. As expected, it was Lucifer. "What the hell were you doing?!" Ciel screamed.

"I was keeping you from 'returning,'" The demon coldly stated.

Ciel growled and instantly stood up to grab the threat by his collar. "You should be proposing to Elizabeth right now. You're going to hurt that poor girl's feelings!"

Lucifer scoffed. He took hold of Ciel's hand and began to crush it, who gasped in pain. "This isn't even about her. I hope you realize the conflict is about something much more dire." He huffed as he scowled. The demon narrowed his eyes and bent his enemy's wrist back. "You've swindled me from a very valuable treasure that I labored with great difficulty to receive. I can never get that treasure." He let go of Ciel's hand and backed away. A dark smoke began to twist around the demon like a tornado. The noble wondered what was happening, and fear began to rise in him. The blackness lifted high above their heads until suddenly it washed away into nothing, revealing one of the foe's many forms. All that the fog left behind was a taller and slightly older looking man in a suit. The deceitful crimson eyes matched a cocky smile.

Ciel grimaced at the familiar character. "Sebastian Michaelis." He breathed. Demons had the ability to change into any form they liked. When Ciel was a child, he had his butler take the familiar form of his father. While the noble was in distant America, the demon must have been running around with a disguised face. "I only recognized your eyes as I passed by you, but couldn't have been sure it was truly you…" The astonished earl felt a knot in his stomach. "I sent you to the demon world! And you also lied to me! You're going against the contract!"

"What does the contract matter anymore if I can't have what I want?!" Sebastian roared. "I came back to starve you of the one thing you needed, just like you did to me! I came to take away your Elizabeth!"

"Why didn't you just take another soul?" Ciel asked, assuming that Sebastian was here to take Elizabeth's soul. Now that Ciel was a demon, there was no soul to take, which left Sebastian hungry. Yet, he was just as capable as forming a contract with anyone else as he was of plotting this scheme.

"Because I wanted revenge on you!" Sebastian began to soften his voice. "…just like you wanted revenge on those who took away your precious family 13 years ago."

The young man stared deeply into the eyes of his enemy. He concentrated on him for a long time, before he finally came to his own realization. "You killed them?!" The noble yelled, experiencing uncontrollable fury, almost positive that that was what Sebastian was implying. He paced a few steps forward and swung his arm in front of him. "You murdered my parents and set fire to the mansion! You were the one who lead that vicious organization and then killed them all just to devour my soul!" He stopped a few feet away from Sebastian. "And you can't even have it anymore!"

"You're right. Now I've come to steal away your precious fiancée."

Ciel laughed, although he was deathly afraid. "If that's all you've come to do, then you may have her." He chuckled with courage. "You're the one she loves anyway!" His sneer turned into a friendly, sorrowful smile as he thought of the flawless woman who had just recently crushed his heart. He had been doing it to her for years without realizing it, and now he knew how it felt. "I only wanted her happiness, anyhow. That's why I went to America; to rid the world of one less evil thing so she could live a beautiful life without fear."

Sebastian snickered. "How touching, young master." Sebastian placed his hand over his chest and fell into a deep bow. "Then I shall do exactly that." The thick smoke from earlier began to circle him again.

"Do what?" Ciel cried, taking a step towards the dissipating demon. "Don't leave!" He quickly turned to the grazing horses and sped at one of them, hopping onto its back and kicking at its sides. The steed jerked around and began to race in the direction he wanted it to; the Middleford estate. He knew Sebastian was up to no good, but had no idea what the harm would be, and that's what scared him the most. Although Ciel held half of a demon's blood, he was no match compared to the gruesome and experienced blood shedding demon butler. Terrible thoughts began to cross his mind. Had Sebastian decided to harm Elizabeth, would Ciel be able to protect her? That scared him more than anything, but he had to do whatever it took to defend her.

Ciel now approached the manor and forced the horse to a stop, immediately climbing off of it and racing for the door. He didn't even knock this time. He simply slammed the door open and sped up the flight of stairs to find his fiancée. "Elizabeth!" He cried, anxiously searching for her. No one in the house replied to him; they were all gone. He slammed her bedroom door open to find her missing. The worried noble ran to her window to see if she was outside, and she was. The beautiful young lady was out in the gazebo where he left her ten years ago. The white paint on the structure was chipped and the flowers were gone. Sebastian, or Lucifer, as she knew him as, stood in front of her. Ciel took a deep breath. He ran out of the room as fast as his legs could take him, running through corridors and hallways, rushing through the large doors, and sped towards the gazebo. "Elizabeth!" He cried once again, hoping she could hear him, but he was still too far away.

He finally came to a stop to see Sebastian in the form of Lucifer again, so Elizabeth wouldn't tell the difference. He was bending down on one knee in front of the girl. Due to the accidental extra time she was given, the young lady managed to finish dolling herself. Her hair was neatly curled. Her makeup was finally complete. Her dress was as pink and fresh as Ciel's necklace. She looked like a masterpiece. And Ciel was about to lose her. "Will you… marry me?" The demon spoke, taking a box from his pocket and opening it to reveal a silver ring.

Elizabeth grinned and deeply blushed, but she didn't look entirely happy at all. They all stood in silence for what seemed like endless minutes. The young lady breathed before she spoke; "Lucifer, I'm sorry but I can't." The two men raised their eyebrows in surprise. "I have so much going on right now. I don't think I'm ready to make a decent decision." She gently leant down and kissed his forehead, then turned to walk down the steps of the gazebo. She suddenly stopped, realizing who had been watching them. They locked eyes, unknowing what to say to each other. The red began to return to Elizabeth's face and she shifted her gaze to the ground in frustration. "Don't think that I turned him down just to marry you instead! I'm… I'm still thinking!"

Ciel sighed and smiled and shook his head. He knew what she was doing, and was highly grateful for it. The earl strode forward and threw his arms around her waist and back and chuckled. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

Elizabeth's arms passionately folded around him for a second before shoving him off. She had gained quite the attitude while he was gone. She was still blushing, although her frown now returned to a smile.

Sebastian stood up still in his Lucifer disguise and narrowed his eyes, realizing he had lost. However, he still had a trick up his sleeve. He forced a smile and joined the two by their side. "This has been an adoring little reunion, but not all things end well, I'm afraid." He sneered. The demon took hold of Elizabeth's hair and stepped away from Ciel.

"Let her go!" Ciel ordered, as if the demon would obey like the butler he once was. Sebastian only wickedly snickered and slowly shook his head. "What do you want?! I'll do anything!"

"Lucifer, what are you doing?!" Elizabeth cried as she tried to pull out of his grip without hurting herself.

Sebastian pulled her further away and lifted her face to his. "Dearest Ciel Phantomhive, I want a soul that I can't have, for it no longer exists," he began. His eyes flickered with amusement. "Do you love this woman?" He asked. The demon took hold of her face with his claws and she began to whimper.

"Of course I do!" He spat coldly. He suddenly began to take a change of attitude. "…with all my heart." Ciel soothed, looking intently at his suffering fiancée. She began to calm down and matched her fiancée's gaze from the corner of her eye. The noble wondered where this demon was getting at, and feared that he would take her soul. However, it couldn't be done unless Elizabeth formed a contract with him, which she would refuse. She would be safe.

Sebastian began to cackle as he threw back her face. He used his free hand to dig something from his lacey pocket. The demon pulled out a small handgun and aimed it at Elizabeth's fragile skull. "Say it. Tell her you love her."

Ciel gazed into her fearful eyes. He didn't understand what Sebastian was doing. His fingers trembled, begging the enemy not to do anything rash. There was nothing he could do to protect her. Sebastian could pull the trigger and everything would be over. "I love you, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth shivered. She realized she had made a mistake by inviting Lucifer into her life. Tears began to slide down her face, fearing she was about to die in front of the eyes of the one she had truly loved. "Oh, Ciel. I love you too!" She regretted telling Ciel to leave. She was only hurt at the moment. Of course she loved him more than anything, and she thought she loved Lucifer until he appeared in front of her as a psycho. Elizabeth never intended to do harm to her fiancée. She wished to go back and change everything- to never have spoken to the dreadful Lucifer. She craved to spend the rest of her life with Ciel, whom she had loved since the very beginning and always pledged to. "Forgive me! I'm so sorry!"

Ciel's heart began to beat at a rapid pace as he gently smiled, not wanting the love of his life to fear a single thing. "Elizabeth. Don't be."

Sebastian grimaced at their affection. "Enough already." He quickly took away the gun and tossed it to Ciel. His crimson eyes flickered once more as his former master picked up the pistol. "If you love Elizabeth then surely you must treasure her life. You owe me for making me starve. Shoot yourself in front of your fiancée or I'll snap her neck." The demon mumbled. "And don't even think about pulling anymore tricks. I'm much quicker and sharper than you, and it's more likely that I'll be able to stop you before you even make a move."

Ciel's eyes widened. It wasn't a joke, determining by Sebastian's facial expression. That demon had made a command so blatantly that the earl didn't know how to react. If he were to shoot at Sebastian, he could move Elizabeth in the way as a shield. He also wasn't even sure if the demon would keep his word and ensure the lady's safety. Ciel's breaths began to shiver as he tightly grasped the gun, bringing it under his chin.

"Ciel, please don't!" Elizabeth cried as she jerked towards him. She then tried to look at the demon behind her. "Lucifer, I'll marry you! Just please don't let him do this!"

The noble shut his eyes and tightened his grip on the weapon. He so desperately wanted to jump over there and attack that damned beast, but he didn't have a chance. _He didn't have a choice_. He had finally found who he was looking for after all these years and there was nothing he could do. His finger moved onto the trigger. Elizabeth began to shriek and beg for him to stop. Ciel's spine tingled as her screams rang in his ears. He didn't want this for her. He wanted to make her happy, and killing himself would do quite the opposite. But what else could he do? He didn't want her to die, so he had to do what he must. The earl gently pulled on the trigger, and an immediate bullet struck into his chin and out the top of the skull. His limp body fell backwards onto the grass with his arm and the gun loosely lying on his chest, his blood pouring out of his head.

"No, no!" Elizabeth yelled. The demon allowed her to pull from his grip and she rushed to her dead fiancée's side. She fell to her knees and grabbed at his shirt, not knowing what else to do. "No!" was all that she could think of to say. Her eyes skimmed his body, and she noticed the necklace still around his neck that she had given him a decade back. He was so loyal. Her feeble hand took hold of it and squeezed the gem. She was at a loss of intellectual words. She couldn't process anything. The young lady leaned in and kissed his icy lips. The one true love of her life was dead.

Sebastian walked up behind her and glared down at the two. He listened to her soft whispers and sobs. "Would it make you happy if he were still alive?" Sebastian asked. Elizabeth nodded, not moving her head away from Ciel's chest. "Ciel requested your happiness, and I intend to give that to you." His voice was now soft and gentle, almost holy. Elizabeth finally turned to look at him. "I can revive him for you."

Elizabeth glared at him, confused. She didn't understand why Lucifer would murder Ciel just to bring him back to life. Whatever the reason, she didn't care. She craved to see her fiancée's smiling face. "Do it! I want him safe! I'll do anything!"

The disguised demon wickedly grinned, almost revealing his true form. "Then I'd like to form a contract." He pulled out a scroll and an inked feather pen from his waistcoat and held it unrolled in front of the young lady. "Your fiancée will be safe and sound. In return, I get a delicious meal."

Elizabeth studied the slip of paper. It was in a completely different language that she hadn't even seen or heard of before, and at the bottom was a line with an x at the end where her signature was supposed to be marked. The young woman couldn't comprehend what was going on anymore. She didn't fathom what a "delicious meal" was or why it was so precious to him; why he didn't ask for anything bigger. Her hand jolted for the pen and she quickly signed her name on the sheet. All she knew was that Ciel would be alive, and they would be happy together. Like Ciel requested. Her heart beat at a rapid pace from the thought that Ciel just wanted her to be happy. It was so heartwarming.

The contract and the pen suddenly disappeared into flames, startling Elizabeth. That wasn't possible. A human had no capability of doing that. She now stared up into Lucifer's eyes, wondering what he really was. _A demon_. Like Ciel. Like Sebastian. Lucifer wasn't human, and it took her nine years to finally realize this. She felt like an imbecile, but the few times she suspected it, the demon would prove his self to be human once again. She could never see this moment coming.

Sebastian kneeled down and took a hold of her chin. He suddenly locked on to her lips, and a strange blue mist started to flow into his mouth. Elizabeth's life was leaving her. She started to panic being unable to breathe and tried to push off of him, but she was stuck to the demon. She didn't know this was going to happen. She thought Ciel would wake up and they'd be fine together, but she was horribly wrong. When the last bit of blue finally left her body, she fell over lifeless next to her fiancée. Her eyes were wide open and she was looking directly at the pale-faced earl.

Now Sebastian stood in his butler uniform by the gazebo alone, revealing who he always was to the young master. He walked to Ciel's side and kneeled down again. With one quick movement, he smacked his hand across Ciel's cheek, waking the poor boy up. He sat up and violently coughed, still thinking he was dead. In a few moments he calmed down and touched the back of his skull. The wound was gone, but his hair was flooded with sticky blood. The young man looked down at his red hand. He was alive, but he wasn't sure how. He looked over at Sebastian, who was widely grinning and looking at the boy like he was an idiot. "I can't believe you actually fell for it. A demon can't die unless struck by the demon sword. You are very well aware of that," Sebastian taunted. Ciel said nothing as he glared at the demon. He felt humiliated. Sebastian creased his eyebrows, making him look far more wicked. "Elizabeth asked me to do something for you."

Ciel's chest jumped. He whipped his head around to find the dead, pale girl behind him. The color in her eyes had faded and her skin was a dull grey. He quickly grabbed her shoulders and began to frantically shake her. "Elizabeth! Wake up!" He hyperventilated. She didn't respond. He brought her up to his face and kissed her, then pulled her a into a strong, loving hug. Her body was so cold compared to his warm skin. His fingers felt numb. He gently sent her back onto the grass again and moved her hair from her eyes. Everything had happened so fast. It wasn't fair. His eyes shifted to the demon, who was now standing and throwing a mocking smile. Ciel scowled. He couldn't hold back his fury. "You, bastard! You've taken away everyone I've ever loved!" He quickly stood up and went to bash the demon in the nose, but Sebastian swiftly dodged with no effort at all. "What did you do?! Why did you do this to me?!" He begged, tossing his blind fury at his former butler.

Sebastian finally grew tired of Ciel's temper tantrum and grabbed his fists so he would stop. "From the very beginning I took interest in you. You disappointed me. You gave up the one thing I needed, so now I'm punishing you." The demon threw Ciel back. "She asked me to keep you safe, and that's what I'll do. I won't harm you any longer," Sebastian scoffed, turning on his heel. He walked up the steps and into the gazebo, finally turning around to look at him again. With a curve of his lips in the form of a sneer, without a further explanation, the demon blew up into a cloud of black smoke. It dissipated and he was gone.

That was it. There was no fight. No battle. There was nothing he could do. Ciel sat in the grass and stared at the passing by clouds. His parents were long gone, and the love of his life was dead too. He wasted ten years of his life cracking a case that anyone else could have solved when he could have been spending those ten years with Elizabeth. He crawled back over to the young lady and lied down next to her on his stomach. He warmly stared at her cold eyes which looked directly at him. _Through_ him. He wondered why she did such a stupid thing; why _he_ did such a stupid thing. He couldn't even fight for his fiancée. He just shot himself _in front of Elizabeth._ There was nothing else he could have done.

His hand slowly slid forward and took a hold of hers. The noble suddenly couldn't control himself. He buried his face into the grass and began to silently cry, knowing he had nothing else. All he had left was his duty as the queen's watchdog, which meant nothing if he didn't have anyone to protect. He squeezed her hand and apologized. There was nothing else he could do for her. She was in a place that would be worse than hell. She was gone.

* * *

**Well. It's over. This story was fairly short, but I didn't plan much for it. Maybe I'll make a new story about Ciel chasing after Sebastian for revenge in the demon world. ~winkwink~hinthint~ It'll be much longer than this. This story was just a fun, small project. Nothing big.**

**Thank you for sticking through the story! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
